Sight
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Tony and Tim share a moment shortly after the birth of Tim's daughter. Cannon pairings. Oneshot.


**Title: **Sight  
><strong>Author: <strong>dizzy - in - the - izzy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own this stuff.  
><strong><br>A/N**: Well, I have inspirations every now and then, and suddenly today while I was staring at my bathroom mirror wondering how it becomes so dirty in two days, I got one. Go me.

* * *

><p>It is completely dark. He's only aware of his surrounding through the feeling of the bed and blankets, and the sounds of heart monitors and nurses roaming the halls. It also impedes his nose, that sterile and clean smell that only hospitals have. He shifts in the bed, turning onto his side. He's having trouble figuring out where the door is and where the window is, and he holds his arm out to see if there's any sunlight he can feel from the window.<p>

He drops his arm when he hears footsteps coming closer, and then into his room. He turns over quickly and is surprised by the voice he hears.

"Hey, Tim, it's me," Tony says softly, and Tim feels a hand on his bicep. He turns his face to where he thinks Tony's is, and he hears Tony sit in the chair.

"How'd it go?" Tim asks, and he hears Tony shift. The chair scoots closer, and Tony touches Tim's arm again.

"A girl, 8 pounds, 3 ounces," Tony breathes out, and Tim smiles involuntarily. He reaches up towards where Tony's hand is, grabs it, and squeezes it tightly.

"How's Abby?"

"She's great Tim, she's probably talking Ziva's ear off right now. She wishes you could be in there," Tony says, with a twinge of pain. Tim lets go of his friends hand and sucks in a deep breath.

"I wish I could be there too," Tim whispers, and Tony touches his arm again. They are quiet for a moment, and then Tim shifts.

"What does she look like?"

"Abby? Well, her hair's stuck to her head, and she's a little sweaty looking, but-"

"No, Tony, I mean… the baby, what does she look like?"

Tony sits in silence for a moment, and Tim wonders if he's taken a trick from Ziva and become a ninja. But then there is a squeeze on his arm, and Tony lets out a deep breath.

"She's…well, she's beautiful Tim," Tony says softly.

"What's her name?" Tim asks, and Tony chuckles.

"We went with Madison."

"What does Madison look like?" Tim asks, putting emphasis on the name. Tony sighs.

"She came out all purple and blue and… well, you know," Tony says, enjoying the reaction he gets from Tim.

"They cleaned her off, and… she's just beautiful Tim. Her hair looks blonde, although that might be the skin color she inherited from her father, and she's got this tiny little nose and her fingers are already made to type their nails off, I swear," Tony says with a chuckle, and Tim allows a laugh to bubble up through his lips.

It's still dark, and Tony squeezes Tim's arm again. Tim lets out a sigh, and turns his head in the general direction of Tony.

"What color… I mean-" Tim chokes up, and Tony lets out a deep breath.

"They're green. Her eyes are green."

Both men are quiet for a second, and Tim nods. He lets his head sink into the pillow, and he takes a moment to let that sink in. His baby girl, with pale skin, blonde (or brown) hair, and green eyes.

"Just like her fathers," Tony says softly, and Tim swallows.

"Just like mine."

Tony can see the knot in Tim's throat, and clears his own throat.

"Listen Tim… I don't want to tell you that I know how you feel or that… well, that it'll pass or anything, because I don't want to make false promises but… trust me, she's beautiful. And Abby is too, even though she's sweaty and all of that," Tony pauses as Tim lets out a breath to laugh, and he looks up as he feels a hand on his shoulder. Ziva's joined him, and smiles at him affectionately.

"And, well Timmy, you gotta look at this in a positive light. Maddy won't care if she has a dad who is blind: at least her dad's alive."

Ziva squeezes Tony's shoulder, and Tim takes in a ragged breath. He smiles, and reaches up again to squeeze Tony's hand.

"Thanks Tony," Tim says quietly, and Tony nods.

"No problem, McDad. Now, I'm going to leave you here with Ziva while I go check up on Maddy, okay?" He says, and Tim nods. Tony stands up, returns the smile Ziva offers him, and kisses her cheek quickly.

"That was perfect Tony," she says to him, and he smiles.

"Only the best for McGoo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Just in case you missed it, Tim is blind. He's been blinded by some accident that sadly precedes his daughters birth.

Reviews are always appreciated. :)

-Izzzerss


End file.
